russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 979 Home Radio, is a commercial broadcast FM radio station, broadcasting 24/7 with an Easy Listening and AC format. It is the flagship station of the Home Radio Network, owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at the 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at Nuestra Señora Dela Paz Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Santa Cruz, Antipolo City, Rizal. Since 2015, Home Radio Manila is headed by Braggy Braganza. 979 Home Radio operates 24 hours a day, except every Sunday where it signs off at midnight to 4:00 AM and except for Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. 979 Home Radio considered as the #1 easy listening music FM radio station in Mega Manila which preferred by listeners, especially at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office, and in transit, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by KBP Radio Research Council survey. The station also manages and operates a website, 979HomeRadio.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. It is the most listened to easy-listening radio station preferred by listeners, especially in the office, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by Nielsen Radio Research Survey. From 2000-2014 and since 2017, it faced competition from Manila Broadcasting Company's 96.3 Easy Rock. History '2000-2014: As an easy listening station (Lannie Chan era)' 97dot9 Home Radio started its broadcast on October 30, 1994. It adopted a modern-leaning easy listening format, dubbed as the #1 Easy Listening Station in Metro Manila. After gaining success in half a year, it was then implemented to its provincial stations. Aside from its usual programming from Mondays to Saturdays, it aired a variety hits programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). In 2006, Home Radio introduced its first fully automated DJ, Jackie (voiced by Lannie Chan). In 2009, it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, the Home Radio network bade goodbye to its easy listening format, following its transition for the next 2 weeks, leaving 96.3 Easy Rock as the sole Soft AC station in the market. '2014-2015: As a Contemporary MOR station' On March 17, 2014, the Home Radio network reformatted to a Hot AC format, with a new slogan, Natural!. Managed by Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano, with the air team retained, they were named after fruits. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. After the Holy Week, the Home Radio brand was retired in favor of its Natural brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. OPM singers Jimmy Bondoc and Duncan Ramos from the Sabado Boys fame, came to the station in July with their own evening radio program The R&B Show: The Ramos and Bondoc Show, but got cancelled by the end of that year. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. On November 3, 2014, management brought back the Home Radio brand. On November 3, 2014, the "Home Radio" brand was revived, but the format is still the same format. On January 2015, it changed its language back into full English, whilst launching new programs. '2015-2017: As a CHR Local station' On April 5, 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and at the same time, it adapted the new positioner Be You and The Home of the Millennials. Managed by Migz Anzuares (of RT), its format was CHR/Top 40 music with an emphasis on OPM., simply known as CHR Local. On December 2015, the Natural! slogan was dropped and replaced with The Music of Now (the two of them are the secondary slogans before December 2015). With Braggy Braganza (of LS, MMDA Traffic Radio and SR) taking over as the station manager, Home Radio shifted to a full-fledged CHR station. It slowly got the attention of the youth until it became a favorite of the millennials. The station also launched its student DJ search called Aircheck 979, where various student DJs were tapped from different schools and universities around the country. '2017-present: The return of easy listening format (Braggy Braganza era)' On June 30, 2017 at 9am, Home Radio (now read as nine-seven-nine) abruptly discontinued its CHR programming due to its intense competition with 87.5 FM1, Magic 89.9, Monster RX 93.1 and 99.5 Play FM, as well as the station in order to target a broader audience.https://businessmirror.com.ph/always-feels-good-to-be-home/ Business World, February 11, 2018. Public clamor for the station's return to its legendary easy listening format plus the expansion of Mainstream AC after 3 years of hiatus has paved the way for its eventual reinstatement with its well-crafted playlist of foreign and OPM songs from old and new on a regular 24-hour basis from Monday to Saturday, and easy listening classic hits (70s, 80s and early 90s) every Sunday. New jingles (from June 30-September 24, 2017 and returned on April 1, 2018 as a relaunch after they announced on Holy Wednesday (March 28) at 11pm for the new jingle on April 1 as the reinstallment) and stingers contained the phrase It Feels Good To Be Home (the one sung by Chi Bocobo). On February 12, 2018, aside from its legendary and modern-leaning easy listening format as the current format everyday, Home Radio brought back its variety hits format and this time, they launched a 2-hour weekday show entitled Totally 80s, a daily drivetime program which is similar to the now-defunct VHS (Variety Hits Sunday), abelt with a newer timeline, focued on the non-easy listening hits from 1970 to 1995. From February 12 to March 28, 2014, it was aired from 5 to 7am (February 12-April 2, 2018) and 5 to 7pm. On April 2, 2018, due to popular demand, it extended from 5 to 8pm. DJs 'Current' * Alex (Alex Baltazar (Sherina Alexandra Baltazar)) (2016-present) * Braggy (station manager) (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy Orange, Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) (2014-present) * Toni (Grace Purugganan, formerly Candy Grapes) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * Jason on the Radio (2017-present) * Migz with a Z (Miguel Anzures, formerly of 99.5 RT / 99.5 Hit FM) (2015-present) * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * John Journey (2018-present) * Harry (Harry Corro) (2017-present) * Chad (Chad Arrieta) (2016-present) 'Previous' 97dot9 Home Radio *Jackie (Lannie Chan) (October 16, 2006-2014) - the homegrown of Home Radio listeners. *Geri *Rick Spade *Jack (formerly Mario of 92.3 Home Radio Legazpi, now returned to 99.5 Love Radio Legazpi as Tommy Tambay) *Dani *Bob Cat *Louie (Avegail Devierte) (2002-2014) *Kristoff 97dot9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Natural/Natural 97.9/97.9 Home Radio *Marco Avocado/Marco (Andru Maranan) *Juan Banana/Johnny Banana/Johnny (formerly Mario of 92.3 Home Radio Legazpi, now returned to 99.5 Love Radio Legazpi as Tommy Tambay) *Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex) (2009-2014) *Rico Mango (Frederick Billano) *Lucy Lemon *Adam Apple/Adam *Candy Grapes *Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) *Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM) *Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) *Duncan Ramos *Jimmy Bondoc *Jake Fruit/Jake (formerly from 97.1 OKFM Legazpi and Fox 89.9 Legazpi) *Anne (Anne Asis-Carilo, formerly of Wave 89.1/Wave 91.5) *Andy *RJ *Aliya *Doggie *Rex *Castri *Captain Jai *B. Taylor Cuick *Kevyn *Migz *Chad *Mike *Noel *Lindy *Gallard *Kyle *Cholo (now with Halo Halo Radio via syndication) *Daryl (2016-2017) *Aya *Moxx *Alexa *Dom (now with 96.3 Easy Rock as Nick) *Chesca *Rayray *Gabby *Stanly (now with Wave 91.5 as Stan) *Patrick *Steven *Raquel *Charles *Nikki *Gab *Jun *Mike on the Mic (2015-2017) Programs Home Radio Manila's usual programming plays its best mix of music from old and new (1970s to the present) from Monday to Saturday with a good mix of easy listening music, adult contemporary songs and variety hits (dance, rock and pop). On Sundays (from 4am to 12mn), the station plays the golden age of easy listening music from the 1970s, 1980s and early 1990s (with a mix of all-time favorite ballads, mellow songs and classic love songs) via Sunday All-Day Classics. *''Morning Madness & Alex'' - Launched in July 3, 2017. Hosted by Alex; Monday to Saturday, 6am-9am. *''The Braggy Brunch Show'' - Launched in July 28, 2014. Hosted by Braggy, Monday to Friday, 9am-11am. *''Emotions in Motion with Toni'' - Launched in July 21, 2017, the best of the 80s and 90s love songs. Hosted by Toni; Monday to Friday, 11am-2pm. *''The Couch with Jason on the Radio'' - Launched in July 3, 2017. Hosted by Jason on the Radio; Monday to Friday, 2pm-5pm. *''Totally 80's with Migz with a Z'' - Launched in February 12, 2018, the best of variety hits from the 70s, 80s and 90s (80's pop, dance, new wave, rock, disco and OPM) (1970-1995), a texture and timeline. Hosted by Migz with a Z; Monday to Friday, 5pm-8pm. *''Dear Jamie'' - Launched in October 10, 2011 and returned on July 3, 2017, a love advice program hosted by Jaime; Monday to Friday and Sunday, 8pm-12mn. Featuring letters of love, friendship, dreams or anything about life that will bring lessons to the listeners. Share your inspiring stories, through e-mail at dearjamie@979homeradio.com. *''Overnite @ Home with John Journey'' - Launched in July 3, 2017. Hosted by John Journey; Monday to Friday and Sundays, 12mn-3am. *''H20: The Home Radio Weekly Top 20 Countdown'' - Top 20 easy listening hits with Braggy; Saturdays, 11am - 1pm. Wherein texters can vote in for their favorite songs. *''It's Complicated with Harry'' - Launched in July 10, 2017. Hosted by Harry; Saturday and Sunday, 1pm - 5pm. *''Homestretch with Chad'' - Launched in July 10, 2017. Hosted by Chad; Saturday and Sunday, 5pm - 8pm. *''Sunday All-Day Classics'' (formerly Solid Gold Sunday) - the golden age of easy listening music from the 70s, 80s and early 90s; Sundays, 4am - 9pm. 'Segments' * Home Radio Network News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-7pm. * Road Patrol - An hourly traffic updates via trapik.com, Monday to Friday 6:15am-6:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Music on Demand - Launched on December 28, 2017, every Thursday and Friday, a segment plays the title of your favorite song from the 80s and 90s. Just send your top 5 requests, if we choose your songs then you win a prize. A special gift from PMCM Events Management, your number 1 event management and PR company. Every Thursday, entries. Then on Friday, the announcement on air and here in Facebook. Please drop by our station on weekdays to claim your prizes. Home Radio stations See also * Brian Mcknight - Home Free Online Music * If I Could Hold Onto Love Kenny Rogers 320 kbps Mp3 Download * Download David Benoit ft David Pack -Any Other Time free mp3 song * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * Home Radio is Back Home * Is the CHR Radio Station decline their listenership? * 97.9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - an AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. References External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Twitter (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Instagram (Verified) Category:HD Radio stations Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Aliw Broadcasting Corporation Category:Home Radio Network Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1994